Blame it on the vodka
by fabrevans-lover
Summary: After quinn's and sam's break up they cant stop thinking about each other. Due in rachels party something happens which re-kindles their love, but one thing is the way SANTANA, M-rated for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : hello, this is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh on me, please! Anyway I did dedicated this to – in my opinion – the best couple, Sam and Quinn! Also this is set after they broke it off, starts in the episode 'blame it on the alcohol' **

**ENJOY xx **

**Chapter 1- Is this for real?**

**Quinn's POV**

So many things are going through my head. Sam. Finn. Party. _Rachel's _party. Sam. Mistakes. Santana- urggh don't get me started on her. Thinks she can take my boy away, then think again, I am HBIC, not her. _But_, I guess I did push that muscular, blonde, handsome boy away... I still can't believe that he is gone. I mean i did act as if i don't care, but i do, i honestly do.

Sometimes i can't help but stare at him. Oh those eyes, lost when talking to Santana. I swear if she takes his virginity then then then... then i guess i can't do anything. Sam has a brain though, of course he wouldn't break it with _her_, yeah right. But what if it happens tomorrow, at Rachel berry's party, but really, we'll probably won't even drink alcohol. Bell rung, sorry thought need to go to lunch, stomach needs feeding... Oh Sam Evan you really have made me into a geek!

**Sam's POV**

I can feel her stare at me. Not Santana- obviously looking at other boys but me- but Quinn. Those eyes. CUT OUT OF IT DUDE, your not dating her or her eyes! I just wonder if i should of broke it off with her, I mean yeah she did cheat, but i could have given another chance, right? But hey what can i do now, she's gone and probably moved on. However why is she looking at me...

Santana, erggggg, annoying annoying annoying, i mean all she ever wants to do is kiss and lets say she has not show me those "twins"... All we ever do is kiss kiss kiss kiss, nope, no talking about emotions or what the differences are in films and comic, just kiss kiss kiss. Talking about kssing here comes the devil, probably lunch. Is it meaty pasta or vegetable pasta, either ways too many carbs...

**A/N: SORRY that it is boring and no...action has started but next chapter is the partay! Whoop whoop i will be writing it due in the course of the week end so yes byee xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: heyy welcome back, this chapter is longer! Oh and this is set at the party.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2- Rachel berry party**

**Quinn's POV**

Do they actually have to this to me? Constantly kissing, doesn't he know i not over him? Rachel asked if i was okay, pfft yeah right. Firstly i am stuck here with two ''lovebirds'', Secondly we allowed only two wine coolers- don't get me wrong, i know i shouldn't be drinking (i know the consequence) but i desperately, why? _Sam. _And thirdly, well Puck and Lauren are scouting for another person to join their threesome. Now that's disgusting. But not as... Sam spanking Santana, urgh, yeah you maybe kissing violently, but you're not having sex. Just turn around and calm down Quinn, his is not yours, he is Santana's toy boy for the week, just calm down. Concentrate on something else like... Puck trying to? Ah trying to break in the Rachel's wine cabinet. Good idea, let's hope she breaks her innocent act and goes wild for once!

**Sam's POV**

Omigod this is such a boring party, I swear just shoot me. I mean Santana just whispered to spank her so i did. Is there anything wrong with that?

After a couple of minutes, Santana stop. I thought because her lips were getting sore, but no, it's because she heard 'alcohol'.

"I'm going to help Puck get the drinks, okay." Santana said quickly "then we can getting wasted quickly, after we'll see where it leads us" she leaned next to my ear and whispered "hopefully the bedroom" at this moment my eyes had go big. I knew this was the big day where i was going to a man, but hearing it, it really had hit me.

"Maybe you should go then" i said with a smirk

"okay okay Mr. Desperate" Santana smirked back, but i stopped smirking

"Go then" he said in a harsh tone. With that, Santana had got off my lap and joined Puck. I am not desperate. I am a normal teenage boy who is really horny and needs sex. I mean i did pretty well with Quinn, i didn't pressure her, kept my hand to myself and was a gentleman. But what if i didn't keep my hands to myself, what if she let me touch her, caresses her, _love _her? I would have already been a man, a man with the right women.

"SAMMY, baby here's your drink, mmhh baby so delicious" Santana slurred. Wow she really fast at getting drunk.

"erm thank you" i said unsure to drink it or not.

"well what are you waiting for trouty mouth, c'mon" Santana groaned. I looked past her and saw Quinn drink frantically. Yep trying to drown me out with alcohol, good thinking. And with that i don't the whole bottle and started feeling good!

Xxxxxxxx

Okay i am totally wasted. I am now watching Santana give Brittany a body shot. It was really hot, though i passed to give Brittany a body shot. But still i feel so wasted and the best thing is that Quinn hasn't come in my mind! Wait is that good thing? I'm not trying to forget her, just forgetting that she cheated with me. I can see her complain to Puck about her body. She used to always go on about her body was wreaked, but if i saw it i would tell her she is beautiful and look like a goddess- which she probably does. I shook out the thoughts of Quinn and her not-wreaked body.

"yo dude! Down here" Artie said "Playing spin the bottle, don't chicken out like Quinn and Finn, oh and surprisingly Santana" SANTANA OUT OF SPIN THE BOTTLE, what has this world come to? "Yeh sure" i mumbled, i hoped Quinn would join in so i could kiss her, but that's doesn't stop me from having fun.

**Quinn's POV**

So yes i didn't want to be a part of spin the bottle. I was scared to kiss, to kiss _the mistake._ Or in other words Finn. But surprise surprise he doesn't join, but that's okay i can watch

Xxxxxxxxx

After many minutes of faffing, we got started. First it was Rachel and Blaine, cute but isn't Blaine gay? Then Brittany and puck, something i haven't ever seen, but apparently did happen. Then it was Sam. He was sitting next to me and the next thing i saw was Santana shouting something about that's her mouth and don't linger too long, i don't really care to be honest it wouldn't stop on me. I took a breath whilst the bottle spinning and the, ohhhh i really shouldn't have jinked it because it landed on _me._

**Sam's POV**

I really don't know what the commotion was. It was just a kiss. Santana was obviously against it saying "but she is not in the game" and finn kept saying "yep Santana is right yep yep" and the rest were chanting kiss. All me and Quinn did was look at the floor. Until we were all silence by a angelic voice "Shush, please. It just a kiss. I will kiss Sam, okay"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We both align each other in front of each other. I whispered if this was okay. She nodded in response.

"OMIGOD! This is meant to mean anything right? So why are you two taking so long. You guys are staring into each other eyes aren't you" Finn shrieked. Quinn turned around and told him to shut up and a gave him a deathly glare and turned back to me. I couldn't help but smirked. I felt myself leaned in to her. And i crashed my lips on hers. Those lips, Quinn's lips, soft, delicate, tasty and _perfect_. I felt my tongue poked through her lips and then trace her bottom lip. She finally opened, i pushed her closer to deepen it. I forgot that everyone was there and that Santana's faded voice was shouting "get of my guppy face" I knew someone had to break it, so i did. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into them, and then started giggling with her.

"THATS IT SAM EVANS, YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING IN BED WITH ME, THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT LONG KISS, THEN THINK AGAIN" Santana told me

" Well that means more for me" Quinn murmured. I turned to her and said "ermm, Yes you will have more me, yep that's thats's right, more of this hot body, yep" Idiot, i swear, you're going to have sex with your perfect ex-girlfriend and you say that, arrogant much. Well it made all of us crack up, well except Finn and Santana

"SAM, WHAT THE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Santana shouted and that's when Finn spoke up

"Quinn really ar-"

"No Finn i made a mistake with you, Rachel which bedroom should me and Sam take" Rachel stood up, Quinn grabbed my hand and smiled. I was still shocked, this is not how i planned my night.

"Well c'mon i still have other guest" Rachel gestured toward the surprised glee members.

"Er yeah coming Rachel" i said awkwardly. We walked out of the living room, me and Quinn still holding each other's hand. I heard a faint voice saying "Puck and Lauren seeing as my man is taken, you guys still up for some threesome?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my new followers! Oh my god you do not know how excited I am now, I HAVE FOLLOWERS! No, but seriously thank you for reading my stories! I haven't been around lately but that doesn't stop me from writing, coming is 3 chapters! This chapter does have minor M-rated stuff so yeah like always...**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: this is all where it happens**

**Sam's POV**

We got in and Quinn locked the door. She turned and looked at me and gave me a devilish smile. "Hey" she spoke "do want to get cosy in the bed?" Omigod. Please Quinn you making me die here. Yeah she has seen my bulge before, but I've never experience this "sex talk" before. I never knew little Sammy could get bigger!

"Sam?" she ask "Are you okay, you seem like your day-dreaming, isn't this meant to be ,like,your first time?"

"Yes" I managed to squeak.

"Then to get everything started, get in the bed" she said crossed armed, still at the door. Alright, still Quinn even when she's horny.

"Wait" I say, stopping at the pulling of the duvet.

"What, Sam. Gosh I never thought this would take a lot of talking" she mumbled

"Well, after, you know, having Beth" I took a sharp intake "I thought, you'll wait for the _right_ man?" oh sugar, it looks like she is going to cry. Please don't cry, pleassse.

"well maybe this is my one-shot of getting you back" Wow, erm I actually don't know what to think right now. I mean yes she is giving me what I been wanting, but, but is she saying that she can only get me back by bribing with sex?

"Quinn, I never wanted to let you go, but you sort of did cheat on me" And that was the truth, harsh but the truth.

"Sam don't you think I know that!" Oh shit, here comes the tears, well done Sam you made a girl cry before your first time! "I, I don't know what I was thinking. Obviously my stupidity took over me and made me cheat on you" Oh no, the tears are getting quicker and bigger. DO SOMETHING SAM!

"Hey hey, Quinn come here" I said pulling her into her in big bear hug "it's not your fault for having urges for, well, your first love" My lips were in her soft hair."You're not stupid, no part of you is stupid, okay, your amazing, beautiful, perfect, your something words cannot describe" She finally looked up.

"You honestly mean that, after having cheating with my first boyfriend, then having a baby at 17 and the cheating again?"God why does she have to always highlight the worst things in her life

"Of course, Quinn after all those things you have come back braver than ever" I felt like this is how a proper relationship should be. Telling her that she amazing. Not kissing kissing kissing.

"Sam"

"hmmm"

"You're making it hard to breathe here" I quickly let go and ended up falling on the bed! At least it made Quinn giggle.

"It's not funny Quinn" I whine. "But I must admit these beds are cosy and warm and fuzzy and must be wonderf-"

"Okay okay Sam I think I get! It's a nice bed!" I started to laugh. I never have seen this Quinn. It's nice that she doesn't have to put up the HBIC act.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We chatted about lots of things like: Santana (for a brief moment too awkward), Beth (she brought it up, not me), Puck and Coach sue. All this, whilst she was still standing.

"Quinn, your legs must be aching. Come sit." She did what I said, but I never expected her to sit so close.

"Sorry, too close right?" she said moving to the side

"Noooo, I like it, it's...warm and nice" I said gripping her wrist, pulling her closer. I mean this is okay, we are friends, right?

"I guess so" she said sliding back to her original spot. Okay this is really close, like extremely close, like I-am-going-to-kiss-her close. Then I did, kiss her that is. I mean it felt like the right moment, no the perfect moment. We had talked about her problems, so I knew everything and we felt intimate. Also had some sexual tension, but that going to be taken care of later. Right now I need to think about this magical, beautiful, unique, blown away kiss. It felt and tasted like Quinn but something was different. Oh I know, SHE WAS TRACING HER TOUNGE ON MY BOTTOM LIP. Whoa, this stage was mine, but I guess she wanted me so bad she had to do it! Okay no need to get arrogant Sam. Oh yeah, I need to open my mouth if we need to get anywhere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having the most hottest make-outs, ever, we decided to stop, but that wasn't enough for Quinn. "Sam I think I am ready and your ready, I felt it in that kiss" Wait what. I did the double head take thing on her, but it seemed that she was serious.

"Sam you've never pressured me, and the things you've said to me, I realised that, that you're the _one, _god that sounds cheesy" she whispered the last bit, I didn't care, all I cared was the fact she said that I WAS THE ONE! But wait that wasn't it

"I think-no, I am falling for you Sam Evans" These words shocked me. Quinn hadn't really trusted anyone before and she had said those words to me. Man do I feel special. But I just had to check if she was sure about this

"Quinn are you sure, those words. They mean so much to me and would to anyone, are you sure you want me?"

"Sam, just stop being a gentleman! Just accepted that I am falling for you and make love to me, okay" making love sounds way different to sex

"Okay, if that's what you want" I said smirking before attacking her with kisses

**Quinn POV**

I have never felt so close to a boy. He was currently sucking my neck creating a hickey and playing with the hem of my dress-which as half way up my thigh. Then I felt it go higher and higher. He is going to see me naked! For the first time... the first time he'll see my stretch marks, my ruined body "stop Sam please" I said trying to get his grip off my dress. He looked confused "my body is ruined" I answered his silent question. I couldn't help but let a tear out.

" No no no no Quinn don't cry please." He said comforting me "So what is your body is wreaked" not helping Sam "but that's how I would expect it to be. You have had a child, it wasn't your fault your body ended up to be like this, right" he said wiping my silly tear. I nodded slowly; he lifted up my chin and kissed me softly. I knew he wanted to see me, so I stopped kissing and pulled my dress over my head and then looked at him, It looked like he was gulping, was it because he never expected me to look like this? I hid my marks, but he took my hand away and kissed it there softly. After kissing both sides and came back to my lips.

"You are unbelievably beautiful" I smiled and returned to his lips. His took my bra off and did something no other boy has ever accessed. Then as time went by he got to my entrance, he lingered there, but when he went in, well let's say I have never felt so much pleasure. After I dreamed all sweet thing whilst sleeping next to the one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ENJOY! XX**

**Chapter 4: the talk**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up, in a bed, not my bed, a bed with a golden hair in it. Quinn. God she is so beautiful when she sleeps, like an angel. Oh yeah, broke my big V with an angel! Okay stop fist pumping, you're going to wake up Quinn. Okay, what should i do now...?

"Quinn, Quinnnn, Quinn" I know i shouldn't be waking her up, but i am too excited. Broke it with an angel, hell yes!

"whhaattt, leave me alone sammmm" she gentle mumbled. Wait, she knows she did it with me and isn't, waking up, regretting it. Sam, i am really proud of you, hmmm it must be the thrust i did last night

"please Quinn wake up, i, er, don't know what to do know, how about we talk more?"

"err, what is there to talk about, we talked yesterday" yes we did, (still being happy about she remembers it ALL)but..

"we not going out yet we did _it_" i just had to say it didn't i. Great it looks like she was going to cry.

"Didn't you enj-"

"Quinn please don't be ridiculous, i only ever wanted to break it with you, but you know i never wanted to pressure you, especially know what you went through last year"

**Quinn POV**

God why is he so adorable and amazing. " Sam i was just asking, you know the tone in your voice wasn't the best tone to use then" i said and broke our eye connection, then looked down. "and i never thanked you for being the gentlemen that I never had in my life"

"Well didn't last long after we broke up, you know doing it and all" he said looking at his hand twitch in his lap

"Sam" I said cupping his head and making it face me "it wasn't just you who wanting it, it was me and you, we made love not just sex, and it was beautiful" great Quinn, great sloppy love speech, well at least its making him smile.

"So does this mean you liked it?" Really Sam, I just told you yet your asking me

"No, I loved it. Better than last time, a million times better. In fact that time with puck, that was a mistake, not a first time. This was my first time" he looked at me with surprise and spoke

"That's really sweet but you can't change the past, and well you know, Puck is there every day and it would awkward to say he was a part of the.." he lifted his hand and got his fingers ready " well, the "mistake"" he put his hands back in his lap, and I just had to laugh.

"What? What did i do Quinn, Quinn please tell me" he had a slight worry in his voice.

"don't worry" i said calming myself "hey, we should check on the others" He nodded and got out of the bed. Okay he is really trying to kill me here.

"Hey Quinn isn't it really breezy here, Quinn?" He had obviously saw me having fits of laughter. I couldn't help it. He had no underwear and was remarking how breezy it was! He was getting worried by the second so I pointed out what was revealed.

"OMIGOD, Quinn it's not funny" he said with flustered cheeks. He ran and hid behind the guest curtains. "ohhh damn it I forget my boxers, Quinn could you pass them here. But please don't peek, because, well you know" I got out of the bed, in my bra and pantie, thank god, and picked up his 'avatar' boxers.

"here mi lord" I passed his boxers

"oh Qui- m'lady, have I turned you in a geek lover?" aww no, 'mi lord' such a good way to keep your cool.

"yeah, Sammy Evans, it was you who did something to me yesterday. And may i add whatever you did it felt good" i softly purred in his ear. Our body were pressed together, so i could feel a bugle slowly getting bigger. Then we fell into a hot passionate kiss that could have lasted for ever, but his lips had other places to visit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having sex twice within 18 hours, totally safe Quinn. Well at least I'm on the pill. And it was with a boy who I am slowly crawling back in his arm.

We were in the 'afterglow' collecting our thoughts of what just happened. Until he spoke "i think maybe we should put our clothes on and see what's happening downstairs?" i smiled at him and gentle placed my lips on his. I just wanted the sweet connection, before we had to face reality. I pulled back and nodded and then got ready

**Sam's POV**

We went downstairs to face the others. I was really okay with it, but not Quinn. Isn't it that if you bit your nails, you're nervous? Well she sort of was doing that. I took her hand and looked at her. "don't worry" I reassured her. "it's not as if Santana didn't cheat on me, remember the threesome" i said awkwardly.

"aww please don't remind me." She punched me playfully, but it hurt quite a bit "god Sam, I not worried about her"

"then who"

Right at that second, the exact second that Quinn was going to answer, Rachel came and hugged us, what in the name of mary.

"omigod guys, my head. We all thought you had run away. But seems not." She probably drank more than me and Quinn. It sort of surprise me, that we aren't as hungover, yet we drank the same amount.

"Rachel are you okay" Quinn asked

"Stop shouting, i think i can hear you" Rachel said backing away into her living room. We followed.

"ahh look who joined us. My MILF and trouty mouth" right thanks it, i have had enough. I can take Santana's crap about "trouty" but not MILF for Quinn

"excuse me puck? What did you call her"

"why what's wrong, just cuz i was the first for her and not you, oh yeah how was yesterday, Quinn isn't much of a mover is she" That had me, he knew she was sensitive on that topic. Oh what am I talking about, she was saying it was a mistake earlier. I started to clench my jaws and fist until a soft and delicate hand stopped me.

"Sam please, just leave it. Maybe we should go home" she seemed to whisper. I looked at puck surprised at what i was going to do.

"Listen, _puck_, you dare say that ever again, well you've seen what i have done to Karosky" and with that we both left the house

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long drive back to her house, but i think that was because it was really and i mean _really_ silent and _really_ awkward.

After what seemed ages, we got to the Fabray Estate.

"i guess i should go then"

"Quinn" i grabbed her hand, i have been doing that a lot lately "listen, sorry about the drama at Rachel's, he just make me a bit mad. I have to protect my women"

"Sam, i am not your women" She let go of my grasp "I mean we're not even going out, also-knowing you-I don't want to go into another 'serious' talk"

"No Quinn, to get you back i could go through a million-just for you" i think that may of hit her, BIG TIME. Her eyes were gleaming but closed as she leaned in. What to do, What to do? Oh yeah leaned in as well. A there we had it, probably the best kiss throughout history, better than the superman kiss, much better. I pulled back.

"sooooo, what does this mean?"

"Omigod Sam" she slapped my arm playfully, again hurt a little "of course. Just you need to break it to Santana that your with me, and not her. Or should I"

"Ha ha, play nice Quinn" i told her "Phew, that will be the end of our worries, right?" i winked at her

"notreally" she said really really really quickly

"Eem Quinn what did you say?"

"Nothing Sam, my mum is waiting and so is your mum, probably, bye"

"Bye Quinn" i waved her out and carried on waving until she was in her house. She acted quite weird then, oh well, i have my baby back in my arms, and let me tell you, she is never leaving them. I swear my little Sammy must be really good, if it made her come back, cool!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ENJOY! XX7**

**Chapter 5: Telling those who need to be forgotten**

**Quinn's POV**

Today is going to be hell. Yesterday I hibernated in my bed and today I have to go to school. Don't want mom to know that I drank a ton and then had drunk sex, yep that how my mum brought me up! Anyway i have to face Santana today, I mean that may be okay-we were best friends before. But Finn... I think I may off lead him on when we kissed. And then at the party acting all 'protective', yeah it was sweet but what's more sweet than Sam Evans? I guess i have to tell him to stop. My first love isn't mine forever, I know him and Rachel still like each other. Oh, he not just the only problem, it's my mother too. After Sam had told me we not together, I let it out it out on my mum. Telling her about the pressuring at first, then it stopped after he 'proposed' to me and then how he said he was with Santana. My mum had token it all in a called him a 'weird' and an 'idiotic' child for proposing to me without her permission. That made me cry even more. Speaking of mother, here she calls

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wanted to pick me up, I said 'no', that because my mother was home. I decided to wear a cute dress with a cardigan. Oh I cannot forget my glasses and scarf, the hickey hasn't still gone! Now I am walking to Mckinley, it takes about 15 minutes, but that's okay. After being kicked off the cheerio's, i haven't been able to keep in shape, so i decided to walk to and from school and it has been working well.

I cannot believe me and Sam are together after breaking up! It amazes me how I couldn't get him out of my head. I mean after breaking up with Finn and Puck I wasn't as upset as i was for Sam. Yes i did cry when Finn broke up but that was 1) Baby hormone 2) Santana had Sam, she obviously wanted to see me cry. Anyway, what he had said to me, such beautiful word. No-one has ever made me feel so, so _perfect_. Sounds cliché doesn't it, but that's what Sam Evans does to you.

I looked at my phone, 8 more minutes till I get to school. I felt something follow me. I turned and saw a familiar car. I turned to face the direction i was walking in and started to see everything in a blurb, and then, right there, at that spot, I fell on my face. I didn't have hangover side effects until now, 2 days after! Oh no, i heard a car door shut. The perv that's been following me. Okay remember what mom taught me, When is stranger Danger, there is no need to be lady like. That's right pervy man, I have a new pair of claws, got them done yesterday. I felt a hand on my shoulder and that's when I attacked.

**Sam POV**

I felt her fingers dig into my face. All i was doing was helping her, and i get this in returned! I spluttered Q over and over again. I couldn't get her full name out seeing I was getting attacked. I felt her stop, I let out a loud sigh. Argh the burning feeling after being scratched.

"Sa-Sam, what ? Sam, omigod I am really sorry. What, I didn't know it was you. I I I erm thought it was a paedophile, and then I attacked for that reason, omigod you're bleeding. Oh no." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. For once Quinn Fabray is sorry!

"It's okay Quinn, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you" She looked at me, it looks like she was going to tell me off

"Sam, don't you dare say it's your fault! It is all my fault, I should have realised it was you and I was the one who made you bleed. Oh god look at you. Let me get some tissues" She got a pack out and started to dab my face and then got some cream and dabbed that on to.

"You know, you'll make a beautiful nurse one day" I said looked up to her. She just laughed. "No seriously Quinn, Yeah it stung at first but now I am starting to feel better" She started to blush.

"I don't know what I am going to do when get older, but I am trying not to think about it now. Next year will be the 'serious' year" she said taking my hands into hers. "But I know one thing for sure. You, me, an apartment living forever and ever together" I liked that, forever and ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that 'cat fight' we had, I took Quinn in my car and drove to the school. I parked in a secluded place; there was 20 minutes till we had to be in homeroom.

"Why did you park here? I mean look around, no people or cars." Quinn asked, sounding a bit annoyed

"Why would I want people to see us do 'our' business?" I asked her. Oh no, her face fell

"No Sam, no. We are in school" I tried to interrupt, but she put her fingers on my lips. "Yes we may have only 20 minutes, but remember Santana?" oh yeah...

"yeah, but you know we could do it in break or lunch. Please Quinn. I thought after doing it, you and that special person are meant to feel close" I asked. I tried doing puppy eyes, but I think that failed as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but we kissing in the back" She said getting up from her seat. Was that her panties, no, maybe? I found myself following her. Once in the backseat, I wrapped m arms around her and started to kissed her forehead and temples.

"mmmhh" I think that's meant to be good. Then I went to the sides of her lips, teasing her, until she had crashed her lips with mine. Ahh what she does to my world.

We carried on for a while, just we had been swallowing each other, then gently kissing. I wanted to move somewhere else, I mean I was pretty horny. I started nibbling her jawline. I took her scarf of and saw the hickey I made, man am I proud! I started to suck on my mark on her. I really enjoyed but Quinn wanted to stop before it turning into well, very intimate kissing.

**Quinn POV **

After our make out we decided to go to school, the whole propose of being there. We saw Mike and Tina who looked like they were going to pass out any moment.

"hey dude" Sam said slapping poor mikes back

"Dude! Seriously, you may not be badly hung-over but we are. Like really badly." Mike screeched

"Baby, please don't shout. I think its effecting my ear." Tina said. I don't get it, how comes me and Sam are having very minor affects and everybody else is completely wasted.

"Sam!" I heard the voice I have been dreading. I felt tugging._ Sam_.

"you need to face her Sam" I whispered.

"I can't, I can't break another heart Quinn, I really can't" He whispered-screamed at me. Huh, so he can break up with me but not her, nu-uh Samuel Joseph Evans.

"Listen, you were only going to be her toy boy for the week and then bye bye Sam, how can you break up with me but not her, think about what you are going to say next."

"I was going out with her for more than a week"

"SAM"

"quinnnnnnn"

"go" I ordered, and he actually did what I said. Luckily I could hear what they were saying

"Oh baby, I missed you so much. My head hurts and where were you Sammy, I needed you. A really hot person to help me. Maybe a kiss now?" WHAT! Sam you are so dead if you take it, I swear Sam, I can see you leaning in. Don't you dare!

"Sam, hello" I nudged in front of Santana and placed a big wet sloppy kiss on Sam's lips. I felt him be surprise a bit then, he sort of melted into the kiss, but I broke it off quickly and turned around

"Oh Santana, Hi, did Sam tell you, were back on." I showed off my promise ring. "We heard from Lauren that you turned Bisexual, after the" I leaned on and whispered "threesome" I swear I could have laughed when I saw Santana's face.

"Wait, what? I promise I am not a part gay or gay at all. I mean gay really. It's not as if I have kissed Brittany or Lauren. I mean, really, where's Lauren again. Oh a congrats, well done Sam got your girls back. Ermmm I have to go, Q we should go shopping again" I was absolutely shocked. Who mention Brittany and do I have my best friend back. I am going yes. Ahhhh my life is restored.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the last lesson today was really good. Me and Santana have made up- apparently san and Lauren had a ladyfight, Sam as been wonderful and I haven't ran into Finn. Wait. Glee Club. Co-Captains. Rachel and _Finn_. Oh no. I have to women up and not be like Sam, a wimp- a wonderful wimp. As I enter the room, Rachel shoots up. She seems more herself, I think I liked her better yesterday.

"Quinn, can I talk to you. It's about the guest room." Arhhh did she have to scream it out loud, especially with Finn there.

"maybe in private" I say, but seeing as it was puck business (not) to he decides to butt in.

"What wrong, baby mama, we know you two didn't just 'talk'" Oh if only Sam was here, he could have made that mouth shut. I sat and Rachel came to me.

"Err, well I just wanted to say that, I found – erm – a print on the guest balcony windows and I just wanted to, erm, if you ever want to do it ever in my house (oh so awkward) then maybe you should keep it in the bed. That's all" and with that she left. I could see that Finn was listening. Maybe that will give him a hint. Ha I just realised Rachel had to wipe of Sam's butt print, haha, let's not tell him. Anyway I have to know break it to Finn. Wait, why is he coming to seat next to me.

"hey Quinn"

"Hi. Sam going to be here soon"

"yeah I know, er, I heard you too dating, again."

"yep, yep that's right" c'mon Sam where are you?

"I thought you over him, when you kissed me"

"wha-" I was interrupted, luckily by Sam.

"Hey Finn, Quinn said she'll save me a seat and I think that one is it"

"Yes, that one it is, sorry Finn" I quickly said

"No problem, see you around Quinn" Finn got up and Sam sat.

"Hey baby" Sam said and kissed my cheek, always my cheek never my lips. Oh god what am I going to say to Finn, tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am terribly sorry that I haven't posted, my laptop needed to get repaired, I haven't forgotten about this, so here's chapter 6!**

**ENJOY x**

**Chapter 6 – This wasn't as tough!**

**Sam's POV**

I just can't help but think about what happened in glee today. I mean it was minor, but why Finn talking to my Quinn? She looked uncomfortable and a bit token back what he had said. I don't know I'll have to ask Quinn tomorrow. I honestly can't think right now, my parents are having an argument downstairs, something about financial crisis. Luckily Stacey and Steve are out right now. I have nothing to do right now ... facebook. I logged in and this is what I saw..

**MY WALL**

**Sky splits changed name to Quinn Fabray**

**COMMENTS: **

**Brittnay- I missed coach sue**

**Santana- rly brit?! **

**Mercedes: Shopping with kurt and blaine (14 likes)**

**COMMENTS:**

**Kurt- yeah girl!**

**Blaine- it was so fun, those tater tots were amazing!**

**Santana: That fat whale thinks she's brought me down, nu-uh (1 like**, Brittany**)**

**COMMENTS:**

**Lauren- Bring it on bitch!**

**Puck- girls puckzilla will solve it**

**Quinn changed status to dating Sam Evans (24 likes!)**

**COMMENTS: **

**Rachel- yeah Barbie and ken are totally on!**

**Santana- Quinn aren't we meant to go shopping?**

**Puck- baby mama got her blondie back ! (1 dislike, **me**)**

**Finn- **(Finn?) **Rachel ?**

**Artie- are we going to see a blondie baby on the way?**

**Quinn- Guys why everyone so surprised?! Thanks Rachel, yes Santana we'll talk about it! Puck be quiet and Artie, no, not now! **(Ah, so she wants a baby with me but not now, hmmm ..)

**Sam- 24 likes! Whoa, maybe we like the power couple !**

After a couple of seconds Quinn replied

**Quinn- Sam, we totally are the power couple !**

I felt really good at that moment. Sam and Quinn – the power couple. I then got a IM

**Quinn- hi**

**Sam- hey babe **

**Quinn- don't call me that !**

**Sam- sorry..**

**Quinn- that's okay Sam, how are ?**

**Sam- better that ur here !**

**Quinn- aw x **

**Sam- yes I got a kiss!**

**Quinn- mm hm x**

**Sam- another one**

A few seconds past

**Sam- what did Finn say to you due in glee today?**

**Quinn- random **

**Sam- Quinn ..**

**Quinn- fine, well he wants to talk about him and me **

**Sam- there's none of you and him**

**Quinn- yeah, I know that, but you got remember he was like my first love okay Sam**

**Sam- okay whatever**

I decided to log off, it wasn't Quinn.. I think. But it was perfect timing as I had to go and pick up Stacey and Steve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt bad for logging off so quickly, Quinn sent me a sorry text and I texted back saying it wasn't her fault as I had to pick up my siblings and didn't have time to say bye. She seemed to understand so that's really good, right? I haven't upsetted her. Okay Sam just calm down you'll see her tomorrow.

**Quinn's POV**

I woke up and did the same routine I had done since I got of the cheerio, wash (did showers in the afternoon), makeup, hair, outfit, breakfast and out as possible. All this done without talking to mum about school, relationship and life really.

I usually like to think about what happened the day before whilst I walk and in this case, there was going to be a lot of thinking. Firstly I had to talk to Finn, I must admit I don't know if I am making this talking to Finn a massive deal? I could tell him his was my first love and Sam my forever love? I don't know. Talking about my forever love, he acted really weird yesterday on facebook, maybe I should have said 'Finns my first love but you will be mine til the day I die' something chessy like that

Xxxxxxxxxx

I haven'tseen Sam all day, maybe his ignoring me. I have found myself questioning myself recently, why? I'm in period 4, so that means it's lunch next, and I haven't bump into Sam. However I have seen Finn, so maybe I will talk to Finn first then search for Sam. At the moment were in maths, and I can feel Finn staring at me, I need to get back to the work as I need to maintain A-A*, but I can't with someone starting at me! I turned slowly in Finn's, when he saw me he looked down at his work and I got on with mine, even though there was point as the bell went. I paced quickly and sort of ran to Finn as he was the first to leave the classroom.

"Finn, wait" I said, quiet loud that some people looked.

"Quinn? Sam will probably be here soon" Finn said cautiously. He started to look around.

"He knows that I'm talking to you. I told him that you ask me about us and I'm here to clear things up with you"

"Oh god Quinn you told him that. He must think I'm the pervert and I called him the pervert, god I'm the pervert qui-" I had to stop him, he was giving me a headache

"Listen Finn, I kissed you because I felt fireworks, and I was stupid enough kiss you again causing me to cheat _again_" he looked really shocked "You were in pucks position and Sam was in yours, you also abused your friendship with Sam by doing this. There nothing between us, yes you were my first _real_ boyfriend, but Sam mine now and intend to keep it that way" he looked away breaking our eye connection. Do you know what, I meant it there nothing between us, when I was _staring_ in his eye I felt _nothing. _

"I-I-I don't know what to say, I mean the things you just said were true and I've never thought of it like that" Finn looked embarrassed

"Finn, get Rachel back have se-" Finn interrupted me

"No Quinn I rather not talk about, I am sort of confused with her at the moment thanks though" And with that he left.

**Sam's POV**

I saw Finn turn and I walk toward Quinn and hugged her from behind.

"So did it go down well?" Quinn seemed surprised, she turned around and said ...

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to upset you yesterday" She hugged me tightly

"Erm, Quinn" she took her head back, I took a piece of hair that was in front of her eye and placed it behind her ear. "I'm not upset. I had to pick my siblings"

"yeah, I know that, but I'm just sorry for everything" she smiled and grabbed my hand and started to walk. "You know I thought it would have been tough, but really it wasn't. I just remembered you and everything was at ease" she pecked my cheek as we walked. I couldn't help, but think of _our_ future.

"You know what we should be saying thank you to?" Quinn looked confused

"what"

"Vodka! If we hadn't drink some of that, we wouldn't of kissed, leading to make love, leading to this" Her face lit up.

"Silly Sam Evans" she spoke. I held her hand tighter as we entered the canteen. Everyone was smiling at us, of course we the power couple! We sat down with our glee friends. I saw Quinn's face grinned even more. She whispered "looks like no more distraction" and she point to Finn and Rachel who were talking and smiling. Looks like life is restored in its right order.

**So that's it, I will be writing more fanfic, I think next one will be about dianna and chord though, I hoped you enjoyed and thank you x**


End file.
